


At work

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, F/M, Spanking, anal cumshot, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	At work

Lunchtime, I'm at work with you and I take you by the hand, I lead you away down the corridors and and into the supply cupboard. We're alone finally but we don't have long I turn you round and pull your trousers down just past your ass cheeks I use some of the soap from one of the shelves and smear it around your tight asshole   
I work one finger in followed quickly by a second   
You are surprisingly quiet for a change   
I bend you over and work my rock hard dick in past your perfect cheeks and into your minuscule hole   
Stretching it as I thrust quickly. 

I reach round and grab your tit firmly in the palm of my hand squeezing your nipple in between my fingers. 

I look round and see a pack of rulers and take one and smack it across your bare ass cheeks. I keep smacking your ass as I pound you hard! You want to scream but I won't let you!   
I release my load deep in your ass.   
I smack your ass once and then pull your trousers up and get back to work


End file.
